


Laying down the law

by azziria



Series: Fair trade [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's got an itch that needs scratching. <i>Fair trade</i> 'verse.</p><p>Warning - this is fairly dark and brutal - please pass on by if likely to be upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying down the law

**Author's Note:**

> Dark hooker!fic. Follows on from [A fair trade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/205614). And no, I don't know where this is coming from, either.

  


Danny’s got an itch that needs scratching. It’s been a good day, a major drug cartel put out of action, that bastard Makalea in Internal Affairs down fifty dollars to him over the bet they’d had on who the new girl in Dispatch was going to fuck first, and Rachel’s agreed to let him have Grace for an extra couple of hours at the weekend. Danny’s running high on adrenaline and good fortune, and he knows just what he needs to scratch that itch.

It’s early evening and there’s plenty out on the streets, but he can’t see what he’s looking for, not at first pass, anyway. No matter, he’s got time, he’ll cruise a bit, maybe stop for a beer somewhere, keep an eye on the action, get a feel for what’s going down. What he’s looking for will show eventually, Danny’s sure of that.

Third time round the block he spots the blue-and-white pulled into the alley, and his spider-senses start tingling. Trouble. He pulls over, cuts the engine, checks his weapon and heads out.

Two uniforms, Wesson and Cauldwell, numbskulled jerks the both of them, in his opinion. They’ve got some guy cuffed and on his knees, hooker by the looks of the ripped T he’s wearing, and Wesson’s in the process of getting his dick out, and no way Danny’s having _that_.

“Zip it, Wesson.” Two heads jerk round, startled. The guy on the ground doesn’t look up. He’s got his head down, swaying slightly like he’s working hard to stay upright. “I said, zip it. This one’s mine.”

Wesson spreads his hands, placatory. “Williams. No need to be like that. Whore can take care of all of us.”

“I said, zip it. This one’s mine, you don’t touch him. We clear?” And OK, so Wesson’s seeing sense, Danny’s got a reputation as a hard guy, after all, quick with his fists and lethal with it. No way a uniform wants to get on the wrong side of that. Danny holds out his hand, “Keys. Give,“ and Wesson hands over the cuff keys and heads out after his partner pronto. Wise man.

The hooker’s still got his head down. Danny grabs a handful of hair, jerks his head back. “McGarrett. You really should try and stay out of trouble.” McGarrett says nothing. There’s a bruise blossoming along his cheekbone, and his lip is split. The blood looks good on that pretty mouth of his, and Danny remembers why he’s here. He uses his free hand to slip the button and unzip his fly. He’s hard already.

“You gonna show me how grateful you are to me for saving your ass, McGarrett?” For a moment there Danny thinks he sees a look in those dark eyes, something that could almost be insolence, but then McGarrett drops his eyes, opens his mouth obediently and takes what Danny gives him. Danny steadies him with the hand fisted tight in his hair as he fucks his face, and god that feels good, all the tension of the day slipping away as that hot, wet mouth works his cock. He comes hard, thrusting deep and forcing McGarrett to swallow every last drop, and it’s fucking perfect, just what he needed. He feels loose, relaxed, benevolent, a good day ended right, and as he pulls McGarrett to his feet and unlocks the cuffs he notices how badly the split lip is still bleeding.

“Come on,” he says, “I’ve got a first aid kit in the car, let’s get you cleaned up. And you won’t have any more trouble from those two. They know who you belong to now.” And with that he turns and saunters off towards the entrance to the alley. He knows that McGarrett will follow him.

Life is good in Danny Williams’ world. He’s had a good day at work, he just got his rocks off, and he’s seeing his little girl this weekend. Yeah, he thinks, life is good.


End file.
